This Is How We Do
This Is How We Do Game(s) Just Dance 2016 Artist Katy Perry Year 2013 Released as DLC Difficulty Effort No. of Gold Moves 3 each (Classic/Sweat) 1 (Mashup) No. of Shake Moves Dancer Gender(s) All Females Female (Aerobics Version) Mashup December Mashup (JDU) Alternate Routines Aerobics Version Dance Mode Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Aerobics Version) Pictogram Color Light Purple/Dark Pink/ Light Purple/Dark Pink (Classic) Hot Pink (Aerobics Version) Glove Color Light Purple/Dark Pink/ Light Purple/Dark Pink (Classic) Orange (Aerobics Version) Lyrics Color Dark Pink Pictogram Count 92 (Classic) 166 (Aerobic Version) Total Calories Burnable (kCal) Duration Code Name ThisIsHow Preview Audio Choreographed By Performed By Stessy Emelie (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Anissa Thai (P3) Vaïa Venetis (P4) Natalia Represa (Aerobics Version) Source "This Is How We Do" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers Classic All four dancers are women dressed as cheerleaders. They all have blue hair and wear pink and orange cheerleader dresses, long socks, and white shoes. They all also hold large pink pom poms. Each girl has a different hairstyle to distinguish them; P1 has short hair, P2 has long hair, P3 has braided hair, and P4 has her hair in a bun. Aerobics Version features: Pink tank top with cutouts on the sides Green belt Tri-color shorts (pink, purple, and white) Orange leggings Pink leg warmers White sneakers Background Classic Véronique stated in the Behind-the-Track interview that the background was inspired by the geometric shapes and lines from sport fields and stadiums. Aerobics Version The background is purple, it has watermelons, violet and green lines. In the chorus, part of the background turns green with the words "This is how we do". Later, the words "how" and "we" in the line "Do-do-do-do" become smaller and "do" becomes bigger. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your arms up. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Put your hands on your hips. Under Construction Aerobics Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Aerobics Version routine: Gold Move 1 and 2: Punch your right hand in the air, while leaning. Gold Move 3: Put your hands together and swing them to the left and right. Under Construction Mashup There is one Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Point to the bottom left with both of your hands (I Want You Back). Mashup This Is How We Do has a Mashup that can be unlocked and played through the Just Dance Unlimited service in December. The Mashup does not have a particular theme. GM# - indicates the occurrence of a Gold Move; the pound sign indicates the chronological appearance of the Gold Move in the Mashup. Dancers (No repeats) *Gold Dust *''Baby Girl'' *''I'm So Excited (Remake) *Body Movin' (Remake) *Airplanes (Remake) *Troublemaker (Sweat) *The Choice Is Yours *What About Love *I Want You Back (Remake) 'GM' Dance Quests ''This Is How We Do appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Ice Cream Aerobics Version *Comet Trivia *This is the twelfth song by Katy Perry in the series after Hot N Cold, Firework, California Gurls, E.T., Teenage Dream, Part Of Me, I Kissed a Girl, Roar, Waking Up In Vegas, Dark Horse, and Birthday. *This song was leaked along with Same Old Love, Teacher and You're The One That I Want. *Mariah Carey is referenced in the lyrics and in the music video of the song. *Even though they are the same Gold Moves, Gold Move 3’s pictogram is different to Gold Move 2. *The pictogram for Gold Moves 1 and 2 in the Aerobics version is directly recycled from Hey Boy Hey Girl. *''Hell'' is censored. *This is the first Katy Perry song in the series to be a Dance Crew. *This is the sixth cheerleader-based routine after Mickey, Baby One More Time, Hot For Me, Cheerleaders Boot Camp and Gentleman’s Sweat version. *OMI's Cheerleader is referenced in the track's Behind-the-Track interview before ultimately shown to be a playable track in Just Dance Unlimited. *''Santa Barbara Chic is incorrectly written as ''Said to Barbara chic. *P3 has a move that is recycled from I'm An Albatraoz in which she sits on her back and raises her arms and legs. *In the gameplay thumbnail, the coaches are seen with their border fading at their feet, like most Just Dance ''maps. However, in the actual gameplay the border doesn't fade. *A move is recycled from ''Wild Wild West ''and Gibberish. *P2 resembles P1 from Die Young in facial expressions. This is also the case with P1's resemblance with Danse. *When all players raise their legs, their gold socks glitch and turn to white. After they put their leg down, it fades back to normal. This is not the case in the square. *The Aerobics Version coach appears in the icon of Sweat & Playlist in the menu. *All four cheerleaders resemble the ones from the music video, ''Hot For Me, and Cheerleaders Boot Camp. *The watermelons and song title in the background of the Aerobics Version, are both taken from the music video. *In the mashup, the coach for Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix) uses the remade version. The remake has yet to be released. *The classic avatar's hair is lighter on 7th-generation consoles than on their 8th-generaation counterparts. Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Stessy Emelie Category:Shirley Henault Category:Anissa Thai Category:Vaïa Venetis Category:Natalia Represa